The invention relates to a method for use in a control system for transferring messages from a control means to several circuits to be controlled, these messages being digitally encoded and being transferred serially over a line.
The invention also relates to a television receiver, for use of the method in accordance with the invention. In such a TV-receiver control or switching data are transferred in digitally encoded form from control means available to the user to television receiver circuits to be controlled. The control means are, for example, the control knobs for brightness, contrast, sound volume or knobs for switching tapes and standards, for switching from black-and-white to color or from mono to stereo etc. Generally, these control elements are concentrated in the what is commonly referred to as the control panel. The circuits to be controlled are distributed over the receiver and the transfer of the commands requires a large number of special connecting lines. It is expensive to provide all these lines separately and they are difficult to repair. In order to reduce this number of lines, U.K. patent specification No. 2,006,559 proposes a control system in which control element is connected to an encoding circuit via a matrix, this encoding circuit being connected to a microprocessor which itself is connected to the circuit to be controlled via a first multi-wire line, the so-called data bus, and a second multi-wire line, the so-called address bus.